


【康权】大赌伤身

by kuroyaki



Category: ysboys
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *国际三禁勿扰真人，是长刘海权跟腹黑师哥康*pwp，假站Jie，码得有点过，前半有暴力、路人非自愿Xing行为跟下Yao，看好预警再进，接受不了的别自找隔应
Relationships: 康权
Kudos: 7





	【康权】大赌伤身

**Author's Note:**

> *国际三禁勿扰真人，是长刘海权跟腹黑师哥康  
> *pwp，假站Jie，码得有点过，前半有暴力、路人非自愿Xing行为跟下Yao，看好预警再进，接受不了的别自找隔应

（开始预警）

（你还有两分钟撤退时间）

（不接受挂）

（我这个求生欲）

——————————————

有些不自在的拉了拉过短的裙摆，松开箍着喉结的小丝带透了透气又绑了回去，他心里有一百句脏话想骂又骂不出来——愿赌服输，不然愧对老大这名头没法立足了。所幸他的头发够长，被吹得有些卷看起来还挺可爱的，不然还得被扣上一顶假发，那么被拆穿的时候绝对会显得更加狼狈。

僵硬的腰绷直了又放松再绷直，那群小崽子说好会在周围给他解围的，结果现在只有他跟几个打扮相似女人站在路边，骑虎难下。搔首弄姿的姿势他是怎么都学不来了，在“前辈”一个两个都勾到人手臂离开的时候回头给予他一个嘲讽的笑容——小丫头，你还不够水平。

得。街上只剩下他一个，有点想开溜了，试图将高跟鞋脱下来的时候有颗石子飞向了他——被他灵活的躲开了。靠，原来躲在那。

远远探出头挥舞着手的人意思很明显：我们都看着呢。脚疼，小腿肌肉紧绷脚趾被窄小的鞋头挤在一起指甲不自在的刮在鞋壁，更加憋屈起来。他发誓，再也不会去打赌些什么，哪怕只是随口一说的球赛结局。

自家主队输球了他还得接受这样的羞辱，真是气死个人，小巷子里不太大的喧闹声让他从后悔中稍稍分神。

头顶有些光的男人意识模糊被三两人围着，靠，打劫？按理来说他是一个看起来不怎么惹事的人，就是正好一肚子憋屈没法宣泄，见义勇为。

踮着脚尖就跑了过去，有些打滑，忍无可忍的扒下高跟鞋丢在一边对着年纪轻轻就不学好的小流氓一顿暴打，过长的刘海盖住了眼睛连动作过大走光了都不知道，直到地上的人哼哼唧唧的被他扶起来，看着那人不知道眼睛往哪放才下意识看了眼自己岔得很霸气的双腿。

瞬间并拢。  
还附带将裙子拉回原位。

“谢谢你……救了我……喝得有点多……”  
“没事，咳咳……没事，以后别走这条路了，不安全。”

特地捏高了嗓子，阴阳怪气的声音。哦等等，要不趁这人糊涂，跟他演场戏得了？在旁边伺机而动准备救他的小崽子毫无动静，明显还没触发他们的行动阀值——他们说好了，等他钓到了色鬼，带着人走到那路口，就会出来围着他们，将人吓走，他的惩罚也就算完成了。

反正救了他，利用他一下，不过分吧？

“我……”  
“对不起我不需要……”

啧，开口就拒绝了？嘴角抽了下看着那人开始翻找身上的物品，零零散散的硬币纸张摩擦的声音，再然后塞了些钱到他口袋里。操，什么情况？

“你不要再……了，谢谢你救了我，今天就早点回去休息吧？”

妈的，他又不是真的站街，给他钱有什么用。他还没来得及说他不要，喝醉的中年人已经摇摇晃晃扶着墙走远了。这哪能是醉鬼的速度啊？有这速度刚才能被抢？

哦等下，他刚才丢到一边的鞋，回去要还给学姐的，不知道有没有弄坏？

先前被教训的小鬼又喊了些人，不声不响的从后面一把抱住了他的腰就往更深的地方拖去，那借来的高跟远远落在垃圾桶旁边，他的脚在地上磨着转弯的时候腿骨还跟坚硬的直角来了次亲密接触。

他今天是倒了什么大霉？平日自认力气不小，奋力的挣扎让两个人摔在了地上，带头的反应过来伸手就是狠狠的一个耳光打得他两耳发鸣，火辣辣的感觉从耳朵到脸颊迅速烧了起来，温热的液体从鼻子流到了唇上钻进嘴里，咸腥的铁味占满了口腔。

“打啊你刚才不是很能打么？”

哪有这样人多欺负人少的，单挑不行喊人倒是很积极，还专挑这样不入流的打法。腰上的手臂是松开了可是脑子里天旋地转连东南西北都分不清，路灯散开最少有七八个在转，甩着头想让自己清醒一些，却只是徒增地上滴落的红点。

抓起些木板还有垃圾袋丢了出去，也不知道有没有命中，总之不能输了气势不是？倒是那群小崽子还行不行？他们老大被这样扣了那么久了都不知道进来看看？听不见声响吗？

想起之前自己斩钉截铁的让他们不准靠近除非看到他出去了才准解围的话，脑子嗡嗡一片响。被看到会更丢脸，还是别进来了。

掐着自己大腿，发软的手指头用不上力不痛不痒的力度十分徒劳，还不如用刚才扔去的木板揍自己一下。还没等他掐第二下，另一只不属于他的手也摸了上来，顺着他的大腿摸进兜里将还没捂热的纸张拿走。

？果然是群抢劫的，而且连女人都抢，过份了啊。等他清醒一些再好好教训这群没有底线的家伙。

那都是前提。

不规矩的手抓着他的头发强迫他仰起脖子，舔了几口弄湿了丝带才重重的将他的脸按在墙上，粗糙的墙壁刮着他本来就疼痛的组织，带着些汗跟泥土的手掌顺着衣服下摆伸了进去在他肚脐附近摩挲着，被非礼的黏腻触感一寸寸爬满他的肌肤，没有预料到的情况，他现在只觉得恶心的想吐。

“小妞今晚爷们就好好跟你玩玩？”

不知道头发被抓断了多少根，忍着头皮的疼痛挣扎着侧过头，混着血的唾液朝着那人脸吐去忍不住怒笑了起来，他可是男的，小什么妞？——有些肿的脸颊又挨了一下撞在墙上。

“还笑？别敬酒不吃吃罚酒我看你是被打上瘾了？”

那手潜进了背心直接揉上了他的胸。

“操，那么平？”

像是无趣一样掐了一把他的乳珠，疼得他一下惊叫出来又骂了句娘，趁他分神的时候扣着他的腰将他抱起转了过来。

“哟这声音还挺粗？愣着干啥，脱啊？”

脱？迷离的眼中看着三两个模糊不清的人形向他走来，咬着后槽牙用腿踢到一个人的胸前再借力让另一个人也吃了一脚，一个肘击撞在身后的人肚子上，失去支撑瞬间悬空摔在地上，也顾不得什么形象，就是连滚带爬的想离开这个地方，他们的意图已经十分明显，不逃离这个地方的后果他清楚。

一不小心踩上一颗石子重重的嵌进脚底，钻心的痛让他清醒了些。抽着凉气忍着痛将周围的东西摔的噼里啪啦响，只为有人能注意到这一块。

别人都说光脚的不怕穿鞋的，现在显然不适用，光脚的用力一踢威力远远不及他平时踹门的百分之一，揉着胸口的人在他摔了没几个障碍物已经追上了他，一个扑倒就是将他往小巷子里又拖了回去，指头抠着地面也没什么用，最终两个抓着他的脚踝一个踩着他的背，毫不留情的又是一脚将他踢翻。

“脱。他妈的臭婊子。”

衬衫的扣子应声落地，裙子还差一些，合身的裙腰卡着他胯骨的地方差点被磨掉一层皮，又强硬的拉了一会才改为用手去对付，解扣子的时候不死心的乱踢了几脚，一直紧紧掐着他大腿的手留下淤青的痕迹。

“你还行不行？对个小姑娘这么墨迹？脱不了就向上翻，你蠢不蠢？”

那人似乎有些委屈的嘟嘟囔囔起来。

“这腿力还能叫小姑娘你不自己来试试……”  
“你说什么？”  
“没有！”  
“让开，没用的玩意儿。”

之后他的脸被抹了一下，洗脸服务？

“刚弄到的，正愁不知道找谁试试呢，嘿嘿。”

有些苦的液体被指头捅进了嘴里顺着牙肉转了圈，混着先前的血翻涌出些甜味，操，这人给他抹了什么？

“按好了等着看戏，听说10分钟就起效。”

呸呸的往外吐着口水像是能把奇怪的液体吐出去一样，原来晃成花圈的路灯变成两个花圈，三个，也顾不得控制嗓音，沙哑浑厚的声音从喉咙蹦了出来

“操你妈给我吃了什么……一群狗娘养的就这么对姑娘真是男人耻辱……”

那人脸上猥琐的笑突然停住了，却也在他手脚变得更加无力又开始笑了起来，如果他能看清的话。

“害，男的？异装癖啊？居然给我们撞上了？”  
“老大这男的怎么搞啊？我就说这腿力不科学啊操。”  
“谁说男的就不能搞了？脱，脱干净了。”

冷风吹得他冒出鸡皮疙瘩，身子里却像有团火一样燃烧着他的理智，被抱得更紧了些强迫提起他的一条腿，肮脏的手指在过往只用来排泄的地方戳着，本能的拒绝强行进入的异物，粗糙的指节像砂纸一样磨着干涩的嫩肉，疼得他像落叶一样一边抽着气一边抖着，臀肉上又挨了几下叫他放松。

放什么松？是他有毛病还是他们有毛病？在小巷子里侵犯一个男人？

“这药有没用啊？不应该啊？”  
“有用吧？现在不都不会打人了？嘿嘿。”

猥琐的笑声再次响起，他咬着牙才能勉强控制住不发出一丝声音，感受着身体里渐渐加多的手指，连嘴唇被咬破了都不知道——终于在一个挺身而入的时候哭喊了起来。

“操你妈出去……！啊……出去……！操你大爷……”

鱼被开肠破肚尚能挣扎半小时，肠子被破开的疼痛混着那团火逐渐化为蚂蚁蝎子咬得他开始整个人再次极力挣扎起来，可惜效果于他所想的相差甚远。

“像这样哭着不挺好看？小美人？”  
“是啊是啊你看你细皮嫩肉的，啧啧。”  
“你下面咬得我都快断了你知不知道？那么喜欢？”

故意在他耳边说着下流的话身下毫不留情的又捅了捅，脆弱的肠道宛如被木棍破开一般脸色煞白得像死人，连发抖的余力都没有只是残喘着，不用去看也知道始作俑者是怎样的表情，一定很得意吧，标准的弱者嘴脸。

“让你放松！操！”

脸上又挨了一下，胸前两点再次被蹂躏，他今晚被打了多少耳光了？

疼，除了恶心愤怒只有疼了。无法聚焦的眼神看着远处有个行走的物体在移动，应该是个人！大脑再次运作起来抛下所有的尊严用光最后的力气哭喊着叫救命，甭管丢脸不丢脸了赶紧让他离开这里吧，就当被狗咬了，留得青山在哪怕没柴烧。

本来只是回学校交档案的人在小旅馆租了一间不太干净但是便宜的房间，这附近杂乱他知道，只是跟老同学聚会得太晚了，如果早一些结束也不至于看到这样的情景——几个人围着个小姑娘在墙角干些不太道德的事情。

远远看见了还想着要不绕道？免得惹上什么麻烦。凄厉沙哑的哭喊立马揪住了他的心脏——这是犯罪，他不能假装没看到就走，见死不救跟亲自动手没什么两样。

四个人，一个侧身躲进了阴暗的地方，他只能智取，希望这群精虫上脑的人能被他唬住。

找了根看上去比较结实的铁棍打开了手机的手电筒就往那方向照去营造气氛，字正腔圆带着急促的声音喊着“警察你们在做什么！”又踹倒了几个垃圾桶跑了过去。

原先还钳制住小姑娘的人胆小的将人抛在地上撒腿就跑，试图拖延的被他挥着棍子驱赶在身边1米之外，提起裤子的家伙骂骂咧咧的放着话逃离现场，围着他的两人抓着铁棍一端跟他扭打着，听到远处喊“还不快走”将他一下推在了墙上又不甘心的砸了两袋垃圾才从不同方向快速离开。

无妄之灾。

揉了揉肚子捡起被踩了一脚的手机，无法开机。怕是不能用了，不知道能不能修一修。

回头看着蜷在地上的人将自己外套脱下包裹住裸露的上身，骨头像被抽走的姑娘——不是，少年靠着他一把眼泪一把鼻涕的发着抖。这裙子怎么回事？不，这不是现在应该关心的事情，脸边还有晕开的血迹，忍不住用手为他抹去。

“嘿？你还好吗？能站起来吗？”

圆润的男声闯进他耳里，眼前担心的轮廓完全看不清，他只想赶紧离开。

少年摆了摆手就开始推开他，明显的行为——想自己离开。扶着墙用一条腿撑起身子，另一只脚踩到地上的瞬间又立马软在地上，发出吃痛的声音。

“你这样没法回家，，你要不要，换身衣服再？”  
“……不要，你不要过来……”  
“我不是什么坏人。”

说完就觉得此地无银三百两。

“我只是路过的，为了救你我还挨了几下。”

少年终于抬起头看他，手背胡乱的擦了下脸，红通通的眼睛关不住眼泪。

“……谢谢你，不用。”

占满灰尘的脚带着乌黑的凝血，身上惨不忍睹的淤青跟脸颊手臂的刮破擦损，他怎么没早一点将人救下来？

“你别勉强，这样回不了家，你家长见到了会有多担心？我只是回来一晚交个档案的毕业学生，你不要怕，好吗？”

耐心一点，任谁经历过这种事情都无法相信陌生人，但是这样任由他自己一个，那些人又回头了怎么办？

“老大……？广权？广权？你在哪啊？”

心脏一下提到了顶点，压低了声音在那人耳边说道。

“带我走……快，那边……”  
“他们？你朋友？”  
“少废话……就是赶紧带我走……”

也许将他交给朋友会更好一些，但是这态度转得太快了？不想被朋友见到这样狼狈的情景，可以理解。听着越来越近的脚步声，容不得他再三纠结，搂起人就往自己租的那地方走去。

“你说那小子跑哪去了？”  
“妈呀这高跟鞋，就这样连鞋都不要逃了？”  
“不会是遇到什么危险了吧？”  
“刚才的打斗声不会是？”  
“不会吧……？是不是回宿舍了？”  
“呸，憋说这些，这里天天都有人打架行吧？”  
“要不再找找？鞋拿好，10分钟找不到人的话冠先回宿舍看看？”  
“行。”

勉强用脚尖走着路的人看起来十分不好，脸上奇怪的红晕在前台小姐会心一笑中才被他注意到，在楼梯前有些吃力的将人抱了起来，手软软的抓着他的脖子。

“抱好，忍忍，不然不知道要走多久。”

气喘吁吁的打开了门，止住了眼泪的人在椅子上坐立不安的环抱着自己，指甲在胳膊上几乎要留下被抠破的痕迹。连忙往浴缸放着水，走出来再看到少年的时候已经开始上下牙不受控制的发出磕碰的尖锐声音，裙子被顶起了一个不雅的空间。

“你再坐一会，水马上好了，你的脚出来再给你挑石子，别怕，没事的。”

是后怕导致的？情况有些异常。贴心的扶着人走进浴室，用淋浴头冲掉泥巴还有血污才安置到浴缸里，打着卷的头发湿漉漉贴在脸上不知道是蒸汽还是汗，异常红润的嘴唇告诉他事情并不简单。但是他要怎么问？

“你先泡一泡，暖和点了出来？好不好？”

假装没见到尴尬的勃起温柔地叮嘱着，也不知道少年到底听进去没有，关上半透明的门开始翻找自己的背包，这身衣服应该能穿，他就一晚不换也没什么关系吧？

又拿出手机，有些可惜的看着破裂的屏幕。

“我下去要点创口贴跟纱布，你自己没事吧？”  
“嗯……”

看着往浴缸里沉了沉的人，让他自己静会吧。拿了门卡开始往一楼冲，按理来说必需的医药品应该是有的。要到些创口贴跟绣花针，回到房间悄无声息，又过了2分钟终于按耐不住敲门，水声响起。

设身处境的思考了一会，心理建设需要做一做。还在他想要怎么安慰少年的时候半透明的门开了，手臂上的伤口变得更大了些往外渗着血，跟地上留下的一个半透明脚印形成鲜明对比。裹着浴巾的少年用紧绷的沙哑声音问他要衣服，还挺不客气的。

“穿好了过来，贴一贴，脚底石头呢？”  
“被我挤掉了……”  
“放松一点，这里没有坏人。”

犹豫了一下穿上了他的内裤又套上裤子，一瘸一拐的坐到沙发上抿着唇让他贴创口贴，是不是没那么排斥他了？触碰到的瞬间被冰冷的皮肤冻了个激灵。

“你不是泡了热水？怎么那么冰？”  
“我……不知道，好热，洗了个冷水。”  
“傻小子，要冻感冒的。”  
“贴好了么，我要走了。”  
“你能去哪？扶着墙都走不动道的？床给你歇一晚不收你钱，我在沙发，你别想乱来，明天报纸什么横尸街头我可不管。”

像是被逗笑了一样噗嗤了一下，是不是好点了？笑点挺低的。

也没再跟他磨蹭，穿着他的衬衣就往床上钻。他这也算好人做到底了，明天给他送回去，应该就好了。啊，他酝酿了很久的心理建设还没说呢，好像也不是提的时机了。

连头发都没吹的人卷着被子安静下来，他进浴室将自己打理了一下，穿回那套有些脏的衣服熄了灯。早知道一起睡了，这沙发明天不得腰酸背痛的，他又不做什么，这床也足够宽。罢了罢了，自己说过的承诺腰酸背痛也得忍着。

撑着头昏昏欲睡起来，空调送着风讲室内吹成不冷不热的25度，脑袋好几次从掌根滑下来不得不换个姿势摊在椅背上，悬空的老腰，罪过。早知道要个枕头，也不过分，这还没睡半小时就把他折腾成这样了。

寂静的空间只有呼呼吹着的风声跟无法掩盖的细小呜咽以及被子的摩擦。不是睡了么？小孩干啥呢？

拉开一盏床头灯，脸色潮红的人回头看了他一眼，手上也没停下动作，先前的诡异感突然成形在他眼前。

“你怎么了？他们给你吃了什么？”

咬着一角被子眼角再次挂着眼泪，只是摇了摇头。

他是一个正常的男人，宿舍一起手淫的经历都有过，血液随着少年的模样以及暗哑的闷哼有些不受控制的向下身涌去，他们就这样一个在被子里撸着管一个在外面支着帐篷。没过一会缩得更像球的人低低的喘了一声终于松开了被子，带着哭腔的声音传进他耳里。

“好难受……妈的好难受……操怎么回事……”

夹杂着哭声手上又开始动作起来，吓得他掀开了被子，半褪的裤子裹不住小细腿，粘粘糊糊的液体沾湿了被单。

“天呐你打了多少次了？”

没有回神的人依旧沉醉在情欲之中，摇着的头也许在表示他不知道，也许只是无意识的摆动，没干的头发半长不短再次盖上本应清澈的眼睛增添了份脆弱。

他咽了下口水，犹豫了一会将人抱进怀里伸手握住了他的性器。

与自己冰冷又没什么肉只有骨头的手不一样，干燥柔软的手掌覆上的瞬间他又射了一次，几乎被逼疯，身后滑腻的感觉像失禁一般，身体内部被成群结队的蚂蚁大军毫不留情的啃噬着，下意识的磨蹭着想将这恼人痕痒平息下来。

挠，谁能来给他挠挠？给他两巴掌也行。第一次有这种感觉，陌生的异样感几乎要让他哭着跪地求饶——如果求饶就能熬过去。

毫无防备的行为几乎夺去他的所有自制力，这什么药那么厉害？要是把他捆起来是不是明早就会好？

那会不会有什么副作用？

怀里的人不满的哼哼了两声抓着他的手更加粗鲁的挤压了起来，崩溃的吸了口气后又是难受的喘着。

他叫什么来着，广权儿？

“广权儿？”  
“嗯？”

上扬的声音软乎乎像羽毛一样撩着他，耳朵开始发烫，他知道自己应该已经渗出前液了，被屁股蹭来蹭去更加硬得疼。神啊，谁来救他。

意识不清的小孩还在磨蹭着，嘴里喊着难受，射出些稀薄的液体后晃了晃神，像是终于知道抓在手里的手不是他自己的，烫手一样松开他整个人晃着掉下了床。

“啊……！哎哟……”

他的血已经冲上了脑子。

红着眼将那人捞回来，在胸前推着的手依旧像没有骨头似的，还挂着眼泪的人竟然傻乎乎的笑了起来瞬间又拧起眉毛仰着脖子继续喘息。

小孩疯了，他也离疯不远。

“这只是一次普通的舒缓行为，醒来之后什么都没发生，可以吗？”

在他耳边清晰的说着，确保他能听见。在心里嘲笑了自己一下，这状态能听到？怎么可能。正如他所说的，醒来之后这一切都没发生，他们都不应该有心理负担。

褪下两条已经遭殃的碍事裤子，在少年被自己精液跟前列腺液流了一沟的股缝中来回滑动着沾湿自己，又怕神志不清的人受伤先用手指探了探，不应该有的松软一下吃进他的手指。

“啊！”

抬头看着一手抓着床单一手捂着自己嘴的人，他知道他准备好了。

抓起一条腿扶着柱身龟头顶着肉穴开始浅浅的试探着挤进去，湿热柔软的小嘴一下就缠了上来咀嚼着他敏感的头部，打了个颤继续向里刺着，肉壁没有太大抗拒的开始吞吐了起来，一个用力将整个人埋了进去，小孩眼睛一翻像默许了他的行为，放下些顾虑晃着腰抽出些又顶进去，来来回回几下抽出的肉柱已经全是肠液。

“呜……你快点里面好痒……！靠……”

说完又咬着牙闭起眼睛不再看他，皱成一团的脸被他撞得慢慢绽放开来，狭小的空间充满了他们的味道，不是很重的汗味混着精液特有的腥臊，粉嫩的肠肉被掀出来些又推进去，连接的地方全是磨成白色的泡沫，咕叽咕叽的水声敲在他耳膜上，床头顶在墙壁有节奏的响声让隔壁锤了锤墙喊了一嗓子。

“操你们的小声点啊！多少年没做了啊？”

羞耻的偷腥罪恶感在内心膨胀，血液更加聚集在下体，将人抱起来坐在自己身上用力的往下一压，小孩惊呼一声抠住了他的背。抓着两瓣弹性十足的臀肉上下的颠着少年，已经涨到峰值的龟头在深处转了个圈再奋力的顶弄到更里面，太舒服了，还不够了，这远远不够。

用着极其锻炼腰力的姿势快速抽插起来，沉成石头的囊袋跟着节奏拍着屁股，听着呜呜的声音他咬了咬牙一个没忍住射在了里面。脚趾头蜷在一起的人再次失神软了下来乖巧趴在他肩头，小穴咬着他半软的阴茎又开始吞吐着缠上来。

有些怕将的刚泄过的性器抽出来，下巴全是口水的人还没满足蜜穴嚼着慢慢流出的精液一张一合肠壁空虚的蠕动着。

将人放到柔软的枕头上，用了四根手指插了进去搅动着，穴口已经红肿得像他先前在路边买的过熟樱桃，指头在里面刮着肠壁试图在厚重的黏腻中给予他更多的快感，另一只手握着少年已经无法硬挺的性器又抚慰了起来，胸前的两点也硬邦邦的站着像在邀请他，情不自禁的用嘴去啃咬其中一边，又是一阵不知道是难受还是舒服的惊叫。

持续的动作让他的手酸得像打了2小时羽毛球，肩膀开始痛起来。不应期过去了，全身泛红的人看得他又直接冲了进去，发狠的继续捣弄着，不把这人捣碎了都不解痒。他何止是多少年没做过，他根本就没试过这样疯狂的性行为。

嘴角又被咬出血，怜惜的放慢了些速度指头分开那人的嘴，搅动着湿漉漉的口腔，他很想亲吻他，但是他知道不应该。拉过被子放了一角在他嘴里，掰开两条腿折到胸前，也不顾隔壁的人是否再次投诉，撞进去，将自己撞进去就对了。猛烈快速的抽插像是持续到天荒地老，到达顶峰的瞬间他双眼发白不知道自己身在何处。

歇了会将腿放下来少年已经失去了意识，探了探鼻息，睡着了。双腿一软直接倒在一边，将被子翻了个面盖在两人身上，有什么事明天再说，不然猝死的是他。

++++++++++++

“哎哟天我的老哥你终于回来了！？”  
“你一晚跑哪去了？吓得我们都差点报警了？要不是说没到24小时不给报案？”  
“慌什么，我头疼别嚷嚷……”  
“我操老大你脸怎么了？”  
“…………没有，就是打了一架。甭废话，我去洗澡，下午要去学生处不是？”  
“哦……是……你要不睡一觉？你这声音，你用声带打架了？”  
“肯定睡啊，傻子说啥呢？……操，我鞋呢。不是，师姐鞋呢？”  
“啊我们帮你捡回来了，你看你打架都丢三落四的。”

好像有什么不对，但是没人敢问。

洗了澡好不容易将里面的东西抠出来之后蒙头大睡，靠。这都什么跟什么——纵欲过度的后果就是几个宿友轮番摇晃拍打他好久才找回一点神智，天旋地转的有些站不稳，好不容易翻出口罩忍着酸痛去到办公室门口又不敢进去，从尾椎泛起的酸痛感爬满了他的背，这他妈估计还发烧了。

“老师好！师哥好……朱广权感冒了说不进来了，让我们转交给您。”  
“嗯好，让他注意身体。”

又往门外喊了句。

“朱广权，注意身体听到没有？”  
“知道了老师……”

他的声音哑的真跟感冒了似的，迎面走出来的人盯着他看了两眼，嘴角慢慢拉起一个意味不明的弧度。操，是他，他今早看了很久才忍住没揍下去的脸。没事没事他不认得自己，才怪，那笑容笑得他心惊肉跳，不得不慌忙将人拉到没人的楼梯。

“你早上怎么自己逃走了。”

逃走？他有脚光明正大的走的？

“还是光脚走的，可以啊，小师弟。”  
“你！……师哥，昨晚什么都没发生，对不对？”

规矩没坏，虽然逃走了还知道喊他一声师哥，小心翼翼又带点不自知的撒娇。好像没啥事了？白担心了？倒是自己被榨干了。抬手将人困在墙壁跟自己之间，学校传统，气势不能没有。

“嗯，什么都没发生。”

又从口袋摸出张卡片塞在他手里，康辉。

“我的电话，衣服记得还我，小可爱师弟。”

END


End file.
